muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 41 (2010)
"]] "]] sings "I Wonder."]] as the Letter A]] Sesame Street's 41st season began production in September 2009; episodes premiered on September 27, 2010.Sesame Workshop Press Release Overview The season continues the show's two-year initiative “My World is Green & Growing,” an initiative embracing a robust science and mathematics curriculum. For season 41, Sesame Street will address the processes of scientific investigation, with 13 shows focused on this topic. One of the main curricular goals is to encourage children to think scientifically and to model the scientific process.Sesameworkshop.org. Sesame Workshop and The PNC Foundation Join White House Effort on STEM Education (archive) The 4th Annual aniBOOM Awards, aniBOOM Awards 4 Sesame Street, decided a new educational, animated short that will debut this season,Sesame Workshop - Aniboom Awards 4 Sesame Street (archive) a stop-motion remake of "Pinball Number Count".Sesame Workshop - aniBOOM Awards 4 Sesame Street Winner is Announced (archive) The other finalists also appear during the season. A new segment, Super Grover 2.0, debuted this season and alternates with new segments of Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures with each episode. Abby's Flying Fairy School returns from last season with three new segments. What's the Word on the Street? and The Word of the Day also return with 25 new words. The segment "I Love My Hair" went viral in mid-October 2010, getting a large amount of press coverage, for encouraging positive attitudes amongst African-American viewers towards their hair. Earlier in the season, Katy Perry's parody of her song "Hot n' Cold" attracted negative attention, due to controversy over her outfit; it was removed from the broadcast season. Parodies Parody segments this year include "The Elmo Slide" ("The Cha Cha Slide"), "The Closer" and "True Mud" (True Blood). Episodes Episodes 4213 - 4256 (44 episodes) *Episode 4213 -- The Camouflage Challenge *Episode 4214 -- The Happy Scientists *Episode 4215 -- Chicken When It Comes To Thunderstorms *Episode 4216 -- Ironing Monster *Episode 4217 -- What's That Noise *Episode 4218 -- The Furry Four *Episode 4219 -- The Woosh & Vanish Mystery *Episode 4220 -- Music Magic *Episode 4221 -- Bert's Pigeon Search *Episode 4222 -- Up in the Air *Episode 4223 -- Snuffle Sneeze *Episode 4224 -- There's An App For That *Episode 4225 -- A Team *Episode 4226 -- Where Is Itsy Bitsy Spider? *Episode 4227 -- Fetch The Letter I *Episode 4228 -- Rahki Road *Episode 4229 -- Puddle Jumping *Episode 4230 -- Saved By Superfoods *Episode 4231 -- Twins Day On Sesame Street *Episode 4232 -- Veggies Revolt *Episode 4233 -- Sesame Street Fairy Tale Science Fair *Episode 4234 -- Rock, Rock Band *Episode 4235 -- Zoe Loves Rocco *Episode 4236 -- Dirtballs *Episode 4237 -- Grouchy Mothers Day *Episode 4238 -- Abby Tries & Tries Again *Episode 4239 -- The Golden Triangle of Destiny (repeat) *Episode 4240 -- Telly's New Shoes (repeat) *Episode 4241 -- Sock Chaos At The Laundromat (repeat) *Episode 4242 -- Firefly Show (repeat) *Episode 4243 -- Max the Magician (repeat) *Episode 4244 -- Elmo and Zoe's Hat Contest (repeat) *Episode 4245 -- Telly the Tiebreaker (repeat) *Episode 4246 -- Curly Bear Chases Birthday Cake (repeat) *Episode 4247 -- Number 6 Games (repeat) *Episode 4248 -- Abby Thinks Oscar is a Prince (repeat) *Episode 4249 -- Elmo Steps in for Super Grover (repeat) *Episode 4250 -- Abby's First Sleepover (repeat) *Episode 4251 -- Three Cheers for Us (repeat) *Episode 4252 -- Elmo Wants to Be Like Gordon (repeat) *Episode 4253 -- Mine-itis on Sesame Street (repeat) *Episode 4254 -- The Cookie Touch (repeat) *Episode 4255 -- The Help-o-bots (repeat) *Episode 4256 -- Annual Triangle Toss (repeat) Notes *This was the first season to utilize a new music team, with Bill Sherman as the main music director and Joe Fiedler directing orchestration and arrangements. The two had previously worked on the 2009 revival of The Electric Company. *An episode filmed during the season's production period, titled "Don't Wake the Baby," did not make it to air and instead aired as a part of Season 43.Evans, Annie. "Don't Wake The Baby" Shoots. Sesame Family Robinson. October 9, 2009. (archive) The season highlight reel features a short clip of Grover with hip-hop attire from the episode. *This is the first season since Season 32 to have repeats. *There are no new Elmo's World segments this season. Characters :Abby Cadabby, Anderson Cucumber, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Bunny the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Elmo, Ernie, Mrs. Grouch, Grover, Horatio the Elephant, Mr. Johnson, Mack, Murray Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Ovejita, Rosita, Segi, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Super Foods, Telly Monster, Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Cast * Maria: Sonia Manzano * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Gabi: Desiree Casado * Chris: Chris Knowings * Leela: Nitya Vidyasagar * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets™ Of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Billy Barkhurst, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Tracie Mick, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest stars * Oprah Winfrey appears, voicing a cartoon letter O in a parody of her program. Credits *Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon *Senior Producer: Tim Carter *Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo *Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann *Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra *Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino *Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman *Production Designer: Bob Phillips *Film Producer: Christine Walters *Voices for Abby's Flying Fairy School: Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Joey Mazzarino, Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone *Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly P. Smith, Michelle Hickey, Lara MacLean, Chelsea Carter, Marc Borders, Molly Light *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Director - Arrangements: Joe Fiedler *Music Director - Studio: Paul Rudolph *Music Coordinator: Vicki Levy *Composers: Joe Fiedler, Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende, Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez *Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson, Mindy Fila, Jane Lee, Todd E. James *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Celebrity Talent Booker: Bella Harkins *Child Talent: Carolyn Volpe *Costume Designers: Brian Hemesath, Jared Leese *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Art Direction / Graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz *Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen *Editing Supervisors: Tim Carter, Todd E. James *Associate Directors: Frank Campagna, Tim Carter, Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Leigh E. Gallagher, Dylan Hopkins, Benjamin Lehmann *Stage Managers: Shawn Havens, Lynn Finkle, Doug Fogel, Mavis Davis *Production Stage Manager: Mindy Fila *Unit Production Managers: Jared Jenkins, Liz Sorem *Production Coordinator: Kelly Adams *Post Production Coordinator: Joseph Hung *Control Room PA: Leigh E. Gallagher, Jane Lee, Ashmou Younge *Sound Effects Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland C.A.S. *Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama *Supervising Sound Editor / Production Mixer: Roger Stauss *Sound Editor: Chris Prinzivalli *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins, Aaron Medick *Senior Video: James Meek *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Utility: Keith Guadarrama, Mike McCormack, Gordon Price, Chuck Tutino *Boom: Dan Guachione *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Russell Hooton, Tony Santoro *Editors: Rafael Parra, John Tierney, Jesse Averna *Assistant Editors: Rachel Julkowski, Stephanie Oteyza *Supervising Sound Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Barrett *Music Editor: Jorge Muelle *Supervising Music Editor / Re-Recording Mixer: Michael Croiter *Make Up: Jane Di Persio *Hairstylist: Jackie Payne *Wardrobe: Christine Ryan *Scenic Artists: Carolyn Horst, Margaret Ryan *Script Supervisors: Lisa Hollander, Jennifer Crowley *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles *Production Assistants: Geri Cole, Shevaun Gray, Stephanie Maio, Nolan Maloney, Andrew Moriarty, Ashmou Younge *Transportation: Leandro Goicuria *Manager of Production Accounting: Kalombo Tshimanga *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Education and Research Team: Takiema Bunche Smith, M.S.Ed., Mindy K. Brooks, M.A., David I. Cohen, Natalie Golub, M.Ed. Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D, Jennifer R. Schiffman, M.S.Ed., Autumn P. Zitani Stefano, M.A. *Abby's Flying Fairy School Characters Designed by Peter de Sève *Special Thanks to Creative Bubble, Hyperactive Pictures, Magnetic Dreams, Misseri Studio, Speakeasy FX, Tony Testa, Yellow Sound Lab *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources External Links *Season 41 Press Kit *Season 41 Episode Guide *Season 41 Highlight Reel __NOWYSIWYG__ 41